Thumper (weapon)
The 'Thumper '''is a single-shot grenade launcher featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Thumper (M-79 Grenade Launcher) was originally used in the Vietnam War. The Thumper is one of the many nicknames given to the weapon. Unlike the barrel-mounted grenade launchers, the Thumper has iron sights the player can aim down to. This makes it better than both the M203 and the GP-25 in hardcore game modes because the cross-hairs are not there. It also starts with two grenades without the Scavenger perk. When hip firing, the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 (It can be hip-fired in singleplayer, confirmed in Museum). Even while aiming down the sights, there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the grenade is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately more difficult, as the player must compensate their aim whilst moving. As with the other GL's (the M203 and the GP-25) , grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode, but will still inflict enough blunt force trauma to kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health, unless the enemy has the death streaks Painkiller or Final Stand active. Although Scavenger and Danger Close are both extremely effective with the Thumper, some people consider using Sleight of Hand Pro if they are using it with a "Run and Gun" class, as it cannot be Reload Canceled. Also, this allows the Thumper to be shot quicker, as it is quicker to look down the sights of the weapon before shooting. Therefore, they are less likely to miss their target. Gallery File:M79 6.png|The Thumper in first person File:Thumperr.JPG|Reloading the Thumper Thumpercropped.PNG|The Thumper in third person. ﻿Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Thumper appears in Black Ops DS under it actual designation, the M79. The Thumper has a one round magazine and has a decent reload time but suffers from a short range. The explosion of the grenade is strong enough to kill more than one enemy at time, but is advisable to not shoot at enemies too near, because the explosion could kill the player itself. In multiplayer it is unlocked for the Allied faction after 150 kills with the LAW. Trivia *Hidden in the games codes is the ability to have Akimbo on the Thumper. Since it was never finished, the reloading animation is coded the same as that on the normal Thumper, therefore it shows the player with 4 hands. As well as this, pressing the shoot button will fire both regardless of which button was pressed, emptying the gun. This makes the Akimbo feature useless unless one explosion takes half or more of the targets health but doesn't kill them leaving the other right next to it to finish said target off. *The player can hip-fire the Thumper in Campaign and Special Ops, but they cannot in multiplayer. *The ammo counter in singleplayer and Special Ops show a rocket icon, while in multiplayer it shows shotgun shell icons. *In the Campaign level "No Russian", Makarov can sometimes be seen holding a Thumper in one hand. *When seen in third person, the leaf sights are flipped down. *In Special Ops, the Thumper can kill a Juggernaut in one shot with a perfect arch to the Juggernaut's head (not direct impact). *The Leaf sights are slightly asymmetric in design. This can be seen when aiming down the sights. *Rarely, players who are repeatedly killed by someone using a Thumper call the other player a 'Thumper Humper', play on words of 'Noob Tuber'. *Thumpers and other grenade launchers are commonly referred to as 'Noob Tubes'. *The Thumper, along with Model 1887s, are both weapons that appeared prominently in Terminator 2. *The Thumper, alongside hip-firing, reloads slightly quicker in Singleplayer & Special Ops than it does in Multiplayer. *The Thumper actually has a higher minimum damage than the Grenade Launcher attachment but the same maximum damage; making it a more effective weapon. *When the Aim Down Sight button is pressed when reloading, the ADS animation is canceled and will instantly go to ADS. (Noticeable in Single Player only.) *There is a hidden Thumper in the Campaign level "The Hornet's Nest" in the ice cream shop. *The Thumper's sights are set up for firing at a range of 225 meters Videos 400px A video showing the Akimbo Thumpers originally intended for multiplayer. Note how the player reloads with 4 hands at about 50 seconds into the video. Category:Launchers Category:Explosives